The highly competitive setting created by a science-oriented University and the matrix organization of a Cancer Center, engenders the need to provide resources that offer greater institutional stability and prospect for personal growth and success in expanding the research frontiers of the Moores Cancer Center (MCC). Staff Investigator funding provides a level of salary support and stability to those members destined to advance the Center's mission in a unique and substantive way. The selection process for Staff Investigators begins with the Research Program leader, who identifies and recommends a candidate to the Deputy Director for Research (Kipps) for review and endorsement. The Deputy Director either advances the candidate to the Senior Leaders Council for review and discussion, or returns the nomination back to the Program Leader for additional development of the contribution within this supported role. Discussion by the Senior Leaders Council has the advantage of ensuring an overarching perspective of topical Center objectives and areas. Following discussion the final decision is made by the Cancer Center Director Carson. Productivity of Staff Investigators is monitored through periodic meetings and annual progress reports that are incorporated into the CCSG.